The Pools of Wittebak
is located in Tal'Dorei in the Cliffkeep Mountains, north of Kraghammer and south of Terrah.]] are located in the Cliffkeep Mountains, between 100 and 120 miles east from Terrah. In a forest ravine not far from the pools there is a single small home which is inhabited by Sprigg. 'Pools' It has a series of geothermic large puddles across the mountainside, most of them are poisoned. These puddles once brought various minerals up to the surface from the deep waters beneath the mountain. This was until hill giants moved in hundreds of years ago they stomped around and ended up filling the entire subterranean gnomish city of Wittebak with fumes and poison. This killed most of the gnomes living there and the rest fled to Kraghammer. In the side of the mountain not far from the pools there are large mounds of mud and scrap wood that have been built into large hill giant domiciles. Which makes it kind like a hill giant water park. 'Forest' A thousand or more feet to the east from the mountainside plants begin to grow. This is because of the toxic chemicals that burbled up in some of those pools have made a lot of the ground there unable to give any forest life or sustain any large trees and makes it not a thick forest. Within there, it's not a super thick canopy. There are breaks in the canopy that let the sunbeams in and makes it a nice, warm forest. There is a lot of life in the forest, including squirrels and wolverine-like creatures. In the forest there is a small house that is very shaded in the forest. This is the house of Sprigg the Obnoxious. 'Small House in the forest' The small home in the forest, was the home of Sprigg for about 37 years and Demistrik the imp for 19 years. After his master died on one of the traps when he tried to get in there, Sprigg gave him permission to stay and he calls this his home. 'House Description' The house is a two story homestead built on the scale for a halfling or gnome but it’s still big for a gnomish home. Outside of the house there were about eight large, rusted, iron bear trap laid out. In front of the door there laid a welcome mat. To the side there was a small cord hidden amongst the brush that runs from underneath the mat through a small ring that goes up from the house, then up a branch. About 40 feet up there was a solid, thick trunk. The door, is about shoulder height for most of the people, it was locked with six or seven different locks but not trapped. 'Ground Level' The inside of this house looks like a hoarder's den. There are two book cases, shelves of books, papers, and scrolls. On the furniture and chairs there are more stacks of books and sacks and satchels and quills and inkwells. Some are spilled and left to dry a long time ago. This place was very lived-in, very chaotic, and very unique. There are four windows on this floor and a staircase that leads up to the second level. There was a trap in the middle of the room that triggers an illusion of a beholder. 'Upper Level' On the upper floor there is a door leading to a balcony. File:House 105-1-1.png File:House 105-1-2.png File:House 105-1-3.png History After Vox Machina came to the house locking for the key to Ioun whereabouts, the party was surprised by an attack form the followers of Vecna, During this fight the house catches fire, the back wall was exploded inwards, the log hanging above the welcome mat had fallen on an enemy and the building started to lose its physical frame as part of the upper floor collapsed. The house was wrecked after the fight. The house now in ruins, Demistrik leaves the house trough one of the windows. Sprigg goes with Vox Machina to find Ioun. Trivia *According to Sprigg It wasn't a house. It was a prison. References Art: Category:Cliffkeep Mountains Category:Bodies of Water Category:Tal'Dorei Category:Places